


Roses Have Thorns

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:17:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elicia Hughes has grown up, and become a state alchemist: the Floral Alchemist. She has also become best friends with Lust, and found out how her father died. Now she is about to find that extremely cute military guys are also really cool, and that being a dog of the military isn't always such a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses Have Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first chapter not the entire work Ao3 doesn't like me when I post blah.

Elicia's POV

 

My name is Elicia Hughes. When I was a little girl, my father was killed by a homunculus.  
I didn't quite understand at first that he was gone. I'd been strongly attached to him, and I can still remember so much about him. He was a great man, and an amazing father. It killed my mother when during Daddy's funeral I didn't understand and kept asking why they were burying him.  
" Mom, how come? Why are they burying daddy? Who are those people? Why are they burying him? Why? "  
"He's gone, baby..."  
"They can't! I don't like it! Daddy says he has lots of work to do and if they bury him he can't do it when he wakes up!"  
"Elicia."  
"Stop them mommy! Daddy needs to do his work, he told me. Why are you burying Daddy, mommy? Why?!  
DADDY WAKE UP!"  
From then until a few years later, until a time where I was old enough to comprehend death, every time someone would knock on the door I'd hope and think that it was him. But it never was.  
One day, I caught a caterpillar. And it died a few days later. Mom explained how things only have a certain amount of time to live. I asked if that could be cut short. She replied that yes, it could, and suddenly I understood why Daddy never came home.  
Another thing she explained to me was equivalent exchange, which led me to ask Edward for alchemy training a few weeks later on our birthday.  
Then, later on, Winry and Edward got married. One of the people at their wedding looked strange. Her skin was really pale, and her eyes were a strange pinkish-red color. She was also dressed in black, with long black hair, and some sort of tattoo on her chest. Or so I thought. I was a curious young girl, only twelve, so after the wedding I went up to her and asked, "Are you human?"  
The woman stared at me, baffled. After a long while she looked over at Ed and Winry, and then to the stars. A sigh broke her silence, and when she finally returned her gaze to me, her facial expressions was one of sorrow.  
"No. No, not yet, kid." Was her broken reply. But to her surprise, I smiled. "That's okay."  
Eventually, Lust and I became friends. But then I learned the truth about what happened to my Daddy when Ed saw me talking to her. He yelled it out.  
"Elicia! What are you doing? Don't you know your father was killed by a homunculus like her?!"  
And even though I knew the truth, I couldn't discount the fact that despite Lust being a homunculus, she was also my only friend. She told me that it wasn't her who killed Daddy. That was enough for me.  
When I turned fifteen, I decided that I was going to join the military as a State Alchemist.  
Now, I am one.  
I'm Elicia Hughes, Floral Alchemist. That title may not seem like much, but roses have thorns. Just like my past, and me.


End file.
